Annabeth Returns
by livelovewrite127
Summary: Percy thought his life was over when his wife cheated on him. That is, until Annabeth Chase randomly bounces back into his life and tries to show him the means of happiness as a single person. Neither expected to rekindle harbored feelings felt long ago.
1. Chapter 1: Unfaithful

**I know I haven't been writing in like forever, but this was just a new idea that came to me earlier today. I figured I'd just go with it and see where it goes. This story takes place when both Percy and Annabeth are 28 and they haven't seen each other in 5 years.**

Percy walked out of the courthouse with a heavy sigh. It was a cold December 24th. Christmas eve. This time last year, he and Rachel were spending the night decorating the tree. A lot can happen in a year though. He still couldn't believe what could happen in a matter of moments. Both Percy and Rachel loved Christmas. It was really the one time of year where the both of them were truly content. It seemed like monsters forgot about Percy. That is, every monster but Miguel Sanchez. Percy was away on business for the new aquarium chain he was setting up around the world. He was only gone for about two weeks and came back to see Rachel and Miguel going at it like two humpback whales on the couch. The same couch that Percy bought, Miguel was wearing the very robe that Percy bought, in the house that Percy ultimately bought. He was beyond furious that this could've happened. Apparently, it's _been happening_ with many other takers too. Every taker but Percy, that is.

"_Are you crazy? What do you think you're doing?" Percy shouted so loudly his own ears rang._

_Rachel quickly covered herself up with her own robe and stood up frantically. _

"_Percy, oh my Gods I did not want you to see this."_

"_Really? Because you knew I was coming back today!" Percy shouted._

_She looked confused. "Huh. I did not get that message."_

_Percy's eyes widened. "It doesn't matter anyway! You're still cheating on me! Why? Why are you doing this? Why are you being so stupid?"_

_Rachel sighed and looked at Miguel. "Maybe you should go."_

_Percy stepped forward. "Oh no. Stay Miguel, in fact while I make some tea for my stress, why don't you go have sex with my wife again for old time's sake?"_

_Miguel grinned. "Really?"_

_Percy grabbed him by the robe. "NO! NOT REALLY! GET YOUR DIRTY ROTTEN MAN-WHORE SELF OUT OF MY HOUSE BEFORE I SHOVE MY FOOT UP YOUR ASS!"_

_Miguel's eyes widened and he walked towards the door. "So um… do you want the robe back?"_

"_GET OUT!" Percy shouted. He did not want the robe back._

_Miguel left and Percy turned towards Rachel._

"_I can explain." She said softly._

"_Explain? Oh no, that whole scenario was enough of an explanation for me."_

_Rachel frowned. "Percy, I love you. I really do. I'm confused right now is all. You need to let me live a little okay? I'll come back, but I…"_

"_Don't." He said calmly._

"_What?" She asked softly._

"_Don't come back. If you really loved me, you wouldn't be confused. Or if you were, you'd talk to me, not sleep with some guy."_

"_Guys." She corrected quietly._

"_Oh this is just swell. Well tell me this Rachel, what's confused you? Me, being successful? Making money? Giving everything and anything to you? Loving you?"_

"_If you loved me you'd understand."_

"_Yeah well if you loved me, you wouldn't do this to me. So no, I'm not waiting for you. And guess what, you made your own bed so that's just tough luck."_

"_Percy, honey, I'm just confused…."_

"_I don't care. Now pack up your things and go sleep at your parents or something."_

"_This is our house." She growled._

"_Not since you decided to contaminate God knows what in our house with other men."_

_She sighed and packed her things and walked out. She turned around once. He stood there._

"_And by the way, next time your screw up your life. Say sorry, not "I'm confused" that made things worse." He said._

_She rolled her eyes and walked out._

Percy put his hands in his pockets and breathed in the winter air. Over the course of the past 3 months, he'd moved from their home to an apartment in the city. He wasn't sure whether he'd liked the transition, being that he became accustomed to the suburban life, but so far the loud honking and noises drowned out parts of his thoughts. He was fired from his managerial status at "Aqua enterprises". Since he went to school for Marine biology and the job market was terrible these days, he was now the newest manager at the "Seafood Grill" which would be great if it wasn't the worst seafood place in the entire city and only 3 people worked there besides himself. He was barely making rent and was stuck hand washing and drying his clothes. The defense attorney Rachel had was excellent. She took everything away from Percy from the house to the money he had from his last job to even family heirlooms that clearly belonged to him. All he had were clothes and the couch she did it with Miguel on. His new apartment wasn't terrible. It wasn't in the greatest neighborhood of NYC, but it also wasn't in the worst.

Percy walked home and counted his steps like he usually did. He'd never pictured his life to end up like this. He was officially single again wasn't sure how he felt like it. He wanted to be married again, but definitely not to someone like Rachel. He tried to think about why he went for Rachel in the first place.

It was never a struggle. It was just safer and easier to go for. He only had one girlfriend before him and Rachel's relationship, which resulted in just being friends. He thought about how Rachel and him never had the times he thought they did. He worked from 9 am to 9 at night and Rachel worked at an art gallery from 10 to 10. They spent weekends at each other's parents house having dinner or with their friends.

They were together, but they were never alone. He never felt like he had to try or do much for the relationship and neither did she. It was the easiest thing to wrap your finger around. He'd never fallen in love with her to a point where he knew he wanted to marry her. She made him happy, but he never thought of her when she wasn't with him and she never thought of him when he wasn't with her. He was still a faithful husband who listened when she talked and gave her everything he could. He did love her, but not like a man should love his wife. She definitely didn't love him the way anyone should love anyone.

He walked through his door and around the boxes of things he never bothered unpacking. There was something on the floor. It was mail.

Percy picked up the envelope and frowned. If it was just another bill he might explode. Making your way in New York on a loser salary is not a fun thing to do.

"Dear Percy Jackson,

Hey! Can you believe it's been 10 years since you were last a hero and saved the world with your Camp Half-blood friends? Well you'll always be a hero to us, Percy. We would be honored if you joined us for your camp 10 year reunion. We can't wait to see how our young heroes have transformed and what lives they're living. Who knows? You may even find your future by looking through the past. So come on out and have some good old monster slaying fun at the Camp Half-blood reunion on December 31st-January 2nd.

Sincerely,

Your Friends at Camp Half-blood"

Percy looked up from the letter and at the now snow falling sky. What else would he have to do this holiday? He had to get out and see the world. Plus the idea of finding his future in his past was intriguing. Maybe he could move on and save the world again. That was never a feeling one got tired of.


	2. Chapter 2: Friendly Faces

**One note I accidentally left out is that Luke came back to life not long after the Last Olympian and joined everyone at camp. I know it sounds strange, but it's important to the plot.**

Percy walked through the golden arches. He never expected to be doing this again. He wondered why he left for good 10 years ago instead of coming back, but when he laid eyes on the Athena cabin, he knew exactly why he didn't come back. Him and his girlfriend broke up and he knew she would stay at camp and help out probably forever. He needed a fresh start. Now here he was, walking back like nothing ever happened.

There was a girl standing outside the big house. She had green hair and hazelnut tan skin. Most importantly, she was wearing a wedding ring.

"Juniper?" Percy asked with a smile. He knew she was Grover's wife.

She looked at him and grinned. "Percy!" she hugged him. "It's so good to see you! Oh my Gods, you look so handsome and distinguished. Nothing like the young little Percy I remember. And look how tall you are!"

Juniper had a tendency to sound like everyone's aunt they haven't seen in a while by pointing out the obvious changes she missed.

"Thanks Juniper, you haven't aged a bit." This was always a smart thing to say to a girl. Although, Juniper really hadn't aged a bit.

"Thank you. Nymphs pretty much stay the same forever."

He smiled. "Is Grover inside?"

She nodded. "Oh yes! He's looked forward to seeing you after so long. He's a lot classier and smoother than he was before, Percy so just warning you."

Percy chuckled. "I think I can handle it."

He walked inside to a sea of Demigods. It was an unbelievable sight. Everyone looked so… normal and not like warriors anymore. Percy, himself, tried to keep in shape, but some people (cough cough Leo) did not think much of it.

"Percy?" a girl's voice said thickly.

He turned around to see an extremely skinny, brown haired girl with pale skin. She was shorter, but he recognized the tough look on her face. Although he couldn't believe it, this was Clarisse la Rue.

"Clarisse?" he said shocked.

"Remember this? 'Hey punk'!" she said cheerfully.

"Wow…. You've changed so much since camp." He said amazed.

"I know. My boyfriend Dan and I got married!" she said happily.

"Not what I meant, but okay!" Percy smiled.

"Oh the weight? Well I'm now holding the record for the woman who can eat the most hotdogs. You've got to be skinny to do it actually."

"I never would've guessed that." He stated.

"Yeah me neither. So what have you been up to?"

"Um… nothing really. I'm living in the city now and you know… getting by."

She nodded. "I got you! Dan and I just bought a place in Florida. We plan on naming our children Zachary and Jude."

"You're having twins?" Percy asked.

"Yes! I'm so excited and they're boys! I wanted boys so badly."

"Well congratulations! Where's Chris?"

"He died a few years after the war, it's a shame, but he totally had it coming. You never get drunk before a battle."

He felt suddenly guilty for bringing it up. "I'm so sorry."

She looked down briefly. "Hey, I'm happy now! Dan's a mortal so does that mean I'm having like quarter-gods?"

He thought about that for a moment. "Maybe. Hmmm…. Yeah I don't know! That's a good thing to ask Chiron."

She snapped her fingers. "I'm going to do that. I'll catch you around kay Perce?"

"Kay." He said as they parted ways.

After saying hi to some more recognizable faces, Percy finally found Grover standing next to 2 little kids. One look about 3 and the other about 5. Both were green like Juniper and Satyrs like Grover. Grover was wearing a navy turtleneck and had his hair done with gel and what not.

"Hey G-man!" Percy said loudly as he walked over.

Grover raised his eyebrows and then looked Percy up and down.

"Percy? Hello! How have you been?"

It was true. He was more sophisticated from the traveling. For instance, Grover wouldn't have been caught dead in a turtleneck.

"I'm doing…" Percy paused. He was lying through his teeth if he said good. "fine." He completed cautiously, Grover good sense feelings and sighed.

"Not so great? I thought you were the head manager of the aquarium industry!"

Percy sighed. "Fired. I work at a dinky grill downtown."

Grover patted his back. "It's why we have wives right? For emotional support!"

"Um… Rachel and I are divorced."

Grover's eyes widened. "When did this happen?"

"Well we've been separated for a little over 3 months, but I just got the divorce papers finalized. I'm officially single."

Grover sipped his tea. "That's a shame, Perce. May I ask how this could've happened? Rachel and you seemed so easy going and simple. It didn't look like you had problems."

"Well cheating on your husband for 2 years is kind of a problem. She did it on all those "girl nights" and when I was on business. Hell, she even made up a few scenarios where her mom was sick and she was going to take care of her."

"Never suspected a thing?"

"I trusted her. Anyway, it's not even like I miss her though. I just miss being married. I'm ready to settle down. I'm ready to share a life with someone. Next time I'm not letting it be anyone like her. I never wanted to have kids with her… it was awful. I just kind of thought that since we got along, that we were good for each other."

"What about love?" Grover asked thoughtfully. "You never mentioned love, just spending a life with someone. Maybe you didn't love Rachel. Maybe you need to find someone you love."

"Yeah I know… where does a 28 year old bachelor who hasn't been in the dating game for over 5 years, find a girl?"

Grover shrugged. "Don't go looking, just enjoy yourself."

Percy nodded. "Good point. So how are you?"

"I'm great! The wife and kids are awesome, right guys?" Grover gestured to the two little kids.

"This is Dean and this is Alex." Grover said proudly.

Percy knelt down. "Hey guys! I'm Percy. I'm an old friend of your daddy's."

The older one, apparently Dean, smiled. "I know you, you're in all the pictures with Dad when he was younger."

Percy smiled. "Yeah!"

Alex, who was sucking his thumb grinned. "So do you really still love Annie-beth?"

Percy hadn't heard her name in the longest time. He thought about her sometimes and fond memories they shared at camp. Of course he did. She was a big part of his life. She was his first for everything. Unfortunately, their relationship was hard to pull off. Not because they didn't care about each other, but because with everything that happened around them, they couldn't be together. Percy broke things off when they were 18, because he needed to start over. They remained sort of friendly and saw each other every so often at friend's weddings, funerals, and she even came to his own wedding. Well Rachel picked her as the maid of honor so she kind of had to.

Grover cleared his throat and lead the two boys away.

"Come on boys, why don't you go see what your mom's up to?"

After the boys left, Grover turned to Percy and smirked.

"Well do you?"

"What? No! Grover, it's been 10 years since we broke up. It was a high school sweetheart type of thing you know?"

Grover sighed. "Percy, you and Annabeth were the most dysfunctional couple in the history of couples, but you were perfectly imperfect."

Percy rolled his eyes. "I'm guessing she's here already. Miss on time has to be."

"She's actually not really the same anymore… I mean, she's still really smart and wise, but she's like different. She isn't here yet."

Percy wondered if she wouldn't come because he was here.

"Wait, isn't she a counselor and stuff?"

"Nope. Well, she was until she was 20. Then she began living a real life."

Percy nodded slowly. He thought Annabeth wanted to stay connected to camp forever. He also wondered how different a wise girl could get… and if he would like it. He missed his friend. They were after all, best friends through out most of his time at camp.

Then he saw her.


	3. Chapter 3: Always BreathTaking

You'd think someone who was beautiful at age 12 would peak in their teens, but not Annabeth. She looked like a woman now. She still had an athletic figure and legs that went on for days. She was more shapely than she was back then. She'd lost her typical tan since she wasn't in the sun 24/7 anymore. Her skin was kind of a cream color and she actually wore some makeup now. Not much, but a little eyeliner and mascara. Her eyes were the color of sterling silver and sparkled like it too.

It was amazing how some things never change and some people never stop taking your breath away from a first glance. It made him briefly forget about his situation. Then it all came back when she arrived in front of him. He felt awkward now.

"Um… Annabeth?" he asked unsure. Was it her? She was so… grown up. He was positive that if models wore jeans and t-shirts all the time then they would look just like Annabeth, but not as natural.

She nodded and looked at him quizzically. Her brow furrowed and she was biting her lip. She didn't recognize him. Then it seemed to come to her.

"Percy?" she asked in somewhat disbelief.

"Yeah, it's me. Percy Jackson, Son of Poseidon and Sally."

She smiled. "Wow. It's been a while hasn't it?"

Her voice sounded the same, only more mature. She was carrying herself differently. Sure, she had a calculating look about her, but he couldn't figure out why she seemed so much more relaxed.

"Like… 5 years." Percy said slowly.

She shrugged. "Time flies I guess."

"Sure does… seems like just yesterday I was drooling in my sleep."

She smirked and nodded. "Probably still do, Seaweed Brain."

There it was, the name. The name she plagued him with through out their whole friendship. It would never die.

"I thought you would've forgotten about that name, Wise Girl."

"Amazing. After 5 years of not seeing me, you couldn't think of anything else? Very much like you."

He chuckled then turned a little more serious. "You look great." He said. "What have you been doing with yourself?"

She cleared her throat. "Well I'm actually designing software for Sims right now, but since that doesn't pay enough for the rent, I'm a waitress at Olive Garden on the side."

"I thought you were studying to be an architect?"

"I was, but after you rebuild Olympus, every other job seems sort of shabby. I did design a few buildings in California, but things didn't work there so I'm back in the city. How about you, Percy?"

"Well Rachel and I just got divorced, over complicated things..."

Annabeth showed genuine concern. "Oh no! Why?"

"She erm… cheated on me." He said quietly.

"Oh Percy, I'm sorry! That's terrible." This Annabeth sounded much more empathetic as opposed to "I told you so".

"I'm just kind of down on my luck, but you know…"

"Well don't worry, you'll bounce back."

"I guess." He felt awkward getting advice from his ex-girlfriend.

"People can really suck right?" she said simply.

"Totally." He agreed. "Especially guys named Miguel."

"The famous mariachi dancer?"

"Probably."

"Wow…" she said quietly. "Well she doesn't deserve you. You deserve to be happy."

He smiled lightly. "Thanks, Annabeth. But happiness hasn't really come my way yet."

She gently touched his shoulder. "Not to tell you what to do, but be happy you're single. You can have a way better time as a bachelor than as a married man. Grant it, being married is great for people who have someone they're with and are ready to commit. Being single is about having fun and finding yourself, which I think may be just what you need."

"How do I get back into that when everything is horrible for me right now?" he asked.

"Go out, mingle, meet people. Do the things you loved doing before marriage."

"Wow…"

"What?"

"You're just so… different. Are you one of those free spirits now?"

"I guess you could say that. I'm smarter though, and wiser. My life just isn't the way I planned it when I was younger."

"I can see that. How can you be happy with such a… non-ideal lifestyle?"

"I guess because it's surprising. I never know what'll happen next."

"But you hate not knowing…" he was confused.

"I used to, but now I embrace it. Life needs a little mystery."

Percy felt like the roles were flipped. The only thing that remained the same about Annabeth was clearly her sarcasm and her wisdom/intelligence. She was now the one who lived carelessly and happy living that way. He was now uptight and had everything panned out and when things didn't go that way, he freaked. It was what living with Rachel for 5 years did to him. He wondered what changed Annabeth.

She nodded. "Well I'm going to say hello to Chiron. It was nice talking to you Percy."

"It was nice talking to you too, Annabeth." He said as calmly as he could.

She stuck out her hand and he looked at it briefly. He soon realized she was going to shake his hand. How awkward. Nonetheless, he took her hand and shook it.

Later that night, Percy laid in his old cabin and simply stared at the ceiling.

He felt like he was 12 again and it was his first night in camp half-blood. He glanced at a picture of Grover, him, and Annabeth after they'd rescued her from Atlas and Luke. He recalled how concerned he was for her wellbeing. In fact, he couldn't sleep with the thought of Annabeth in danger. Grover was giving Percy bunny ears in the picture. Percy smirked at that. How a childish act of humor could amuse him never made sense. He sort of wished things never changed. He wished it was like his second year of camp where it was all about just being a kid. And being a demigod kid was the best thing that ever happened to Percy. Even if it did threaten his life once or twice… or more.


	4. Chapter 4: Divorce?

Percy's eyes fluttered open the next day to a kid about the age of 9 standing at the foot of his bed.

"Who are you?" he asked. "And why are you sleeping in my cabin?"

Percy slowly sat up. He rubbed his eyes and yawned.

"I'm Percy." He said through a yawn. "And I guess I'm your big brother."

The kid cringed. "Great. So I'm going to look like _you_ when I'm older?" he sneered.

Percy rolled his eyes. "You sure you're not a child of Ares?"

The sky rumbled and Percy silently apologized to Ares. He didn't want to get into a fight with the war God… again.

The kid crossed his arms. "I'm Finn, Son of Poseidon. And _you_ are?"

"I already told you I'm Percy, and I'm also a son of Poseidon."

"Why are you here, _Percy_?" Why didn't this kid like him?

"Um… reunion… aren't you supposed to be at home this time of year?"

"I'm an year rounder, moron. Anyway, I'm the only Son of Poseidon around these parts."

"Well I was the _first_ Son of Poseidon around 'these parts' so show some respect okay?" Percy said quickly. He was generally grouchy in the morning.

Finn rolled his eyes. "Whatever. I'm going to breakfast. Don't wait up." He turned around and walked out. Percy threw the covers off and got up. He looked out the window at the dueling former campers going at it. He chuckled at some of their failed attempts and decided to go out and join them.

Annabeth was sword fighting. That was really weird. She usually stuck with archery or canoeing or anything else really. Sword fighting? She must've been practicing somehow.

Another weird thing… Annabeth wasn't using the blade Luke gave her. She was using an actual sword. He walked up to her.

"What do you say I beat you in a little duel for old time's sake?" He said grinning.

She smiled mischievously. "I hope you're hungry, Seaweed Brain, because you're about to eat those words."

He shrugged, but before he could respond she swung at him. He barely caught the blow with his sword and swung it back on her. She dodged it and threw a stronger hit for his knees, but luckily he deflected it. He tried to go for her stomach, but she whipped her sword around so quickly you'd need to tape it and set it on slow motion to see it. The sword came around and he swatted it away from him. It was a ploy though, because she came around in a quicker movement and knocked riptide from his hands.

He stared in amazement at the ground. "Where did you… when did you…?"

"I'll see you later." She said smiling slightly as she walked towards the dining pavilion like nothing happened.

Percy ran after her though.

"No way are you walking away from a match like that without an explanation. Did you have training or something?"

She shrugged. "I fence now."

"What? You might've mentioned that before we dueled? I thought my head was going to be chopped off."

"Well maybe you should've asked before you challenged me." She proposed.

"I didn't think of it."

"Clearly."

"Sorry."

She chuckled. "Why are you apologizing? It was fun. Plus I wasn't the won who lost remember?"

He looked up at her. He was used to apologizing to the old Annabeth for this kind of stupid stuff. This Annabeth actually seemed less complex than what she was before.

"True. Do you want to go canoeing with me later?"

"Hmm… I don't know."

He was surprised. "You don't know…?"

"Well I promised Clarisse I'd help her build a chariot for the race. If I'm done then maybe… wait no I'm picking strawberries with Juniper. After that I… nope I'm… well I'll stop by your cabin if I'm free."

Percy nodded slowly. "Oh-Kay?"

She smiled and bounced off. "See ya!"

"Don't you think it's a little too soon to move on to the next girl?" Grover asked from behind.

Percy sighed. "I just want to catch up with her. I feel like she's a totally different person now. I want to get to know her."

"Which is basically dating."

"No, I want to be her friend. I need to be single for a while Grover. I don't think I'm ready for a new relationship."

"Well I know how you can have fun being single." Grover smiled evilly.

"How?"

"Go to a strip club with Nico. He's single, a great time when he's drunk, and you guys should also catch up. I'd come, but you know I've got a family now and…"

"Say no more, G."

"Are you going to do it though?"

Percy shook his head. "No! I'm anti-alcohol, don't consider seeing naked women a guys night, and too much could happen. Strip clubs are so dirty."

"You sound like Juniper. Come on, Percy. Live! Bet you Annabeth has lived since her divorce."

"Well I…. wait! Divorce?


	5. Chapter 5: Bro to Bro

"Yes, divorce! As in, her and her husband split up." Grover exclaimed.

"She was married? How come I never heard?"

"She was married to him not long after you married Rachel. Him and her divorced a lot sooner though."

"What happened?"

"I don't know, man. Ever since then, she's been living a lot more happily. It was like she was trapped when she was with him. You've got to remember, relationships and Annabeth never really work out too well."

"Awe come on, she's had good relationships with people!" Percy said.

"Let's see here, her mom and her? Failed. Her step-mom and her? Failed. Her dad and her? Failed. Thalia and her? Failed. Her marriage? Failed. You and her? Failed."

"What happened to Thalia?"

"Married Annabeth's ex-husband."

"Ouch."

"Yeah, that's why she wasn't here. She knew Annabeth would be here."

"I'm surprised Annabeth is even here." Percy said.

"I knew she would. She loves it here too much to let anything stand in her way of that."

He nodded. "So Grover, do you want to go to breakfast?"

"Yeah, I'm starved."

"I've missed the food here at camp." He mused.

"Right? No payment, anything you want. It's like food heaven."

"I know. I haven't had a good meal in months!" It was true, lately all he ever ate were kids cuisines. He always planned them out for the day of the week. He didn't like it when they were mixed up.

"You going to ask Annabeth to dinner?"

"I thought we've been over this… I don't-"

Grover held a hand up. "I know, I know. I meant as a means of getting to know her."

"Why? I'm broke. It's not like I can afford much." He mentally cursed for being too poor to take his friend out to get to know them. He hated this unexpected rut in his life.

Grover smiled lightly. "Make her something?"

"No way. That's too coupley. I'd rather take her out to some place casual."

"Take who out?" Annabeth had carelessly plopped down next to him.

"My uh… boss." Percy stammered.

Annabeth stuck her fork in her macaroni and cheese. "I thought you hated your job."

Grover chuckled. "You know guys, some things really never change."

Annabeth nodded. "I know, like how the strawberry fields never go out of bloom. It's beautiful out there guys. You should check it out."

"Are you finished picking strawberries?" Grover asked smiling.

"Yeah, but now I have to make a strawberry shortcake with Piper."

"How is Piper? I haven't seen her yet." Percy asked.

"She's the same actually. Her and Jason are very happy together."

"That's good. Some people get really lucky on the first time huh?" he said.

Annabeth nodded. "I know right? I'm so happy for them."

"It's always good to get it on the first try, because then you start looking kind of desperate."

Grover gave Percy a look like "Shut-up you idiot." But Percy couldn't control his mouth.

"Or like you just can't be happy."

Annabeth didn't seem to mind though. "I get that, but I feel like you shouldn't get married until you really want to and are in definite love. I guess love isn't ever definite though."

"That's wise." Percy said stupidly.

"I'm Wise Girl." She smirked.

Grover laughed. "You two are so lucky to be single though. Like really, I mean no responsibility or anything! The universe is your clam."

Percy cleared his throat. "Uh G? The expression is "The world is your oyster" not clam, not universe."

"Same difference."

"Oh no, Grover. You better listen to Fish boy over here. He knows his clams and oysters."

"Well I've got to know something right?" Percy asked.

"That is correct. Now if you boys will excuse me, I'm going to make a shortcake." She got up and walked away just like that.

Grover rolled his eyes. "I was trying to hook you up and you blew it with the boss thing!"

"I don't want to be hooked up. Now stop it. I'm trying to be single."

"Well you aren't doing a very good job at it."

"Because you keep trying to set me up."

"No because you aren't embracing it. Why don't you spend some time with her and learn how she did it?"

"I'm not going to have a "single 101" thing with her."

"You certainly can't have a "couple 101" with her. Both of you are single."

"Dude, I am going to make this as clear as I can. I. Do. Not. Want. To. Date. Her."

Grover sighed. "Whatever, be unhappy forever." He got up and left Percy alone.

Percy thought he was alone anyway. The little son of Poseidon named Finn sat down.

"The rules are only siblings eat together. They are _clearly_ not our siblings."

"Why don't you like me?" Percy asked innocently.

"Because I don't know you."

"So when you're walking down the street, you give people dirty looks and scowls? Not cool, Finn."

"Don't call me that."

"Why? It's your name."

"You don't deserve to call me by my name barnacle brains."

"Hey! Come on I'm your brother, and I barely know you. Let's try and be a little liberal."

Finn rolled his eyes. "So who's the chick?"

"Annabeth?"

"She _was_ the only girl at this table, stupid."

Percy rolled his eyes. "Okay, well we were best friends back in the day."

"How old are you?"

"I'm 28."

"Gods you could be my father…"

"You don't want a kid at 19, Finn. And Poseidon's our father."

"I'm 10, so you'd be 18."

"Well I was with someone when I was 18, but no I'm not your father."

"Duh. Anyways, who were you with?"

"Annabeth."

"No way! A hot babe like that with an idiot like you?"

"You're 10. Are you sure you're supposed to be saying that kind of stuff?"

"As sure as I am you're not the smartest fish in the school."

Percy sighed. "So you like her?"

"Well she's hot, but way to old for me. She's your age right?"

"Yeah, she's my age."

"Do you still dig her?"

"No, I'm just trying to be her friend again. I need friends."

"As much as it doesn't surprise me that you don't have friends, why don't you?"

"They ditched me for my ex-wife."

"I don't get why you're complaining. You're single and you've basically got a fresh start. Isn't that like everybody's dream?"

"I used to think that's what I needed, but I just want a life again. I need loving."

"Ew. Love sucks."

"You're only 10, of course you think love sucks."

"I say you ask Annabeth out. She seems to have a hold on the whole single thing, and maybe you- correction, you _do_ need _a lot_ of help in living and not being a mope. I'd help you, but then I'd have to care."

Percy sighed. "Goodbye Finn."


	6. Chapter 6: Changed

Percy walked from the dining pavilion to the Hades cabin.

"I wonder if Nico's in there."

"You wondered right." A voice said from the window. Percy saw a very professional looking boy with brown hair.

"Nico! What's with the getup? Trying to dress up as Clark Kent?"

Nico had black-framed glasses on, and his hair was combed very business like.

"Shut-up! I'm a man of business and class now. I'm a funeral planner. I figured I'd be good at it."

Percy chuckled. "Do you like it?"

"It pays good, but you know, the death can be kind of depressing. That's why I have a girlfriend now."

"Congrats, I never thought it would happen." Percy teased.

"HA. HA. HA. You're hilarious you know that? Anyway, I'm sorry to hear about you and Rach. I knew she was a whore."

"I wish I did before I wasted all my time on her."

"And it sucks you work at a smelly fish restaurant."

"Hopefully it's temporary."

"What do you plan on doing then?"

"I don't know."

"Cool."

"No it isn't cool. I should be settled down and married with children but instead I'm back to the drawing board."

"You're thinking way too much."

"If I don't think than I end up homeless and starved."

"Stay at camp."

"No, then I'll never find a purpose."

"I mean stay on as a counselor until you find something you like."

Percy sighed. "I don't know." He hated saying that.

Nico sighed. "So you can't seem to get Annabeth to hang out with you."

"Who told you that?"

"Grover."

"Gotcha. So um… you've noticed that Annabeth's different now right?"

"Different as in?"

"As in she's not like she was when we were kids."

"Come on, man. None of us are like how we were when we were kids. I'm the romantic stable job type instead of the lazy careless do-nothing type. Grover dresses all sophisticated and is braving life as a family man instead of smelling like nature all the time and being afraid of commitment. Clarisse is girly and frilly instead of tom-boyish and mean. The Stolls are both married and are psychologists instead of humorous clueless boneheads. Annabeth is relaxed, content, and happy instead of on edge, bossy, and neurotic. You are an over-thinker, dreamer who ended up with a pretty crummy life instead of the heroic, careless, realist we all knew and loved. Everyone changes."

"Okay, so how come everyone's sounds like it's for the better but mine?"

"Because you're not being yourself. Everyone else naturally became that way. You want change. You've gotta let yourself come out of that shell Rachel created."

"But how did all this happen?"

"We grew up, I guess."

"And I grew out of a good thing?"

"Maybe you were already what a person should be, and thought you weren't so you pushed that away. Point is, it's there somewhere."

"Nico, are you sure the Stoll's are the psychologists?"

"I know I'm good right?"

"Yeah, yeah, yeah. Anyway, I'm going to ancient Greek. I'll catch you around."

Nico chuckled. "See ya dude!"

Percy walked into ancient Greek to see Annabeth.

"Hey."

"Hey." She said.

"You still teach this class?"

"I figured I might as well for old time's sake." She said.

"You should be an actual Greek teacher. You know more about stuff than anyone I've met."

She shrugged. "I don't want to teach."

"But you waitress… and well…"

"I like Olive Garden. I get great deals there. Plus the sims designing thing is kind of close to the real thing, but I get to lay in my pajamas when I do it."

Percy raised an eyebrow. "If it doesn't bring in much money…"

"I like to fence in my spare time… I do teach a class and make money with that. I also life guard during the summer."

"Man, you keep yourself busy."

"Not really, my Olive Garden hours are only like 6 hours a day and 4 days a week. I do the designing thing at night and I teach the fencing classes on one of my days off. I lifeguard in the morning during the summer."

"So… what do you do for fun?"

"Oh lots of stuff! I go to poetry readings, the concerts they're always holding on Saturday nights, and sometimes… I come here for the training. What do you do?"

"Um… swim?"

She laughed. "Really! That's unexpected."

Before he could respond, Chiron smiled at all of them.

"It's great you could all come. I'm happy to announce that my helper will be assisting the class today. Welcome, Annabeth Chase."

Annabeth stood up and everyone clapped. As she stood up there, Percy smiled. He listed to every word she said and took in everything about Greek mythology. He loved hearing about it. It was the one subject in school he did well in. He rested his head in his hand and gazed at the board. Maybe it was his ADHD talking, but the Camp Half-blood boards looked so clean. He pondered how they got that way. Did Annabeth clean them? Was she still a super neat-freak? He couldn't believe he was leaving tomorrow. Wait! He was leaving tomorrow. That meant all these people around him wouldn't be seen until the 20th reunion. He didn't want to wait 10 years to see all these people again. He wanted to stay in touch. He didn't want to lose them.

After class, Annabeth and him walked side by side.

"That was a great class you taught." He said.

"Thanks. How many times did you zone out?"

"What? I didn't zone out!" he lied.

"Yeah you did. Either that or you were staring at Chiron's ass the whole time." She chuckled.

"Profanity Miss Chase. Please be courteous." He teased.

"Oh shut-up."

"So about that canoe ride?"

"Sure I… can't. Sorry I promised Grover and Juniper I'd baby-sit tonight. When I'm done maybe… you know what I'll come to your cabin if plans clear up."

"All-right?"

"Great. See ya later!" and she was off.

Percy shook his head. "I swear organizing Israeli peace is easier than making plans with this girl."


	7. Chapter 7: Dreaming of You

That night, he lie asleep while it poured cats and dogs outside. Percy's mind was at ease and dreams were pleasant.

_He was sitting on the beach, the sun gleaming off of his thick black hair. Little kids were cheering in the distance. They were Grover's kids, Dean and Alex._

_Grover was throwing them in the ocean and Percy was using his water powers to catch them and carefully bring them back. It was like a boomerang effect._

"_Again! Again!" Alex cheered._

_Finn was there too, only he was happy and not being Finn. He was listening to his ipod while sun bathing. Percy could hear "All Summer Long" by Kid Rock coming from Finn's ear buds._

_Annabeth was there. She was reading something that he couldn't make out the words. She looked great with her blonde princess curls pulled back into a ponytail. She sat next to him and was humming along to "All Summer Long". Apparently she heard Finn's ipod too. Piper and Jason were having a catch with the beach ball and Jason kept tripping and missing. Piper's laughter could be heard clearly._

"_Catch it you dummy!" she teased as Jason laughed in spite of himself._

"_I'll catch it when you learn to throw it!" he teased back and she rolled her eyes but chuckled._

_Annabeth looked over at Percy._

"_Can you put lotion on my shoulders for me?"_

_Percy's heart was racing. "Uh sure!"_

_He tried to look cool as he stood up and grabbed the bottle, but ended up tripping and grabbing a water bottle instead. Now Annabeth's laughter and a clear "Oh Seaweed Brain." Was heard. _

_He finally got a hold of the bottle of lotion and squirted it on his hands. He silently prayed to Athena that he would say something wise or smart as he did this._

_He placed his hands on his warm shoulders._

"_Your shoulders are warm." He said observantly._

"_Thank you." She took it as a compliment. "I enjoy being warm blooded."_

_He laughed nervously as he rubbed it in small circles. "Me too."_

_I guess Athena ignored his prayer. "You know, the sun's rays are most dangerous from 2-4." He blurted out._

_Maybe she didn't ignore him._

_Annabeth nodded. "Put more on then. I can't get fried."_

"_You tan though."_

"_Tanning is overrated." She muttered as he rubbed more on._

"_Does get lotion rubbed on your body feel like a massage?" he asked._

_She shrugged. "Not really. It kind of just feels like cream that smells like weird bananas."_

"_I agree with the bananas thing since this is banana boat." He point out sarcastically and she laughed._

"_Good point."_

_He was loving how this was going._

"_So remember when we went out?" she blurted out. She remembered?_

_His heart was thudding in his chest. He was afraid she could hear it. "Yyy-eah."_

"_Well I found an old t-shirt of yours in my dresser of my cabin at camp."_

"_How do you know it's mine?"_

"_It's a Yankees shirt from the world series. I know you loved the yanks and that you bought that at the series."_

"_You keep it."_

"_Really?"_

"_Yeah, something to remember me by."_

"_I don't think I could forget you." She said softly as she faced him._

Percy sat up in his bed breathing heavily. It wasn't like it was a nightmare, it was just unexpected for him to dream of her like that. And the worst part was, he actually kind of sorta wanted it to happen. Well… he wanted something to happen that way.

Everyone had to be right though. He was over thinking being with someone. If he did like her, he didn't want to be with her because he just wanted to be with someone. He would have to completely blow the thought of marriage and future out of his head like she seemed to. She seemed completely satisfied with her life even though she wasn't the most successful.

He'd try to not think of things as what they weren't but for what they were. He would try to list the good parts of his day instead of the bad. He will be the best person he could be to feel good about something. If his future consisted of Annabeth… well then so be it.

It wasn't that easy though. Those were thoughts and ideas, but he couldn't stop wanting to plan his future. He felt safer that way. The point was, he really couldn't be with her until he could find himself. Maybe he needed _her_ to find himself.

Just as the thought crossed his mind, a knocking came at his door. He glanced out the window at the pouring rain.

"Who would walk in this weather?" then he looked at his clock.

"And 3 in the morning at that."

He slipped a shirt and shorts on and walked over to the door. He opened the door to see a soaking wet Annabeth.

"Annabeth?" he asked. He glanced out passed her to be able to see nothing but blinding rain and the moonlights that illuminated the raindrops.

She wore shorts and a camp Half-blood t-shirt. Her hair was tied back and she looked more like she did when she was younger. She was wetter though.

"Hey." She said simply.

He looked at her in disbelief. "What are you doing?"

"I'm free. Now how about that canoe ride?"

"It's raining."

"So?" she asked.

"It's 4 am."

"So? You're up."

"Well now I am." He grumbled.

"Hey, you were the one who was so adamant about this canoe ride. I told you I'd stop by your cabin when I'm free."

"And you're just getting free now?" he said amazed.

"Yeah, I had some last minute touch ups to do at Olympus."

"I thought you were…"

"You need to stop thinking for a minute, Percy. You need to take a chance."

"What's happened to Annabeth?" he asked.

"What do you mean?"

"I mean you're so not you anymore."

"Yes I am. You just haven't seen me in like forever."

"You used to be so cautious and thought things through."

"I still do… I just don't over-think the already thought like I did when I was a teenager. I'm not a teenager anymore, Percy. I hope you realize I've grown up…"

"I know, I know! And to be honest, I like it. It takes some getting used to because it isn't what I'm used to but I do. I like this part of you."

She smiled and nodded. "Good. Now are you coming or aren't you? I am prepared to go alone."

He paused for a moment then smiled. "Let's go."


	8. Chapter 8: Going in Circles

"This is so hard in the pouring rain!" Percy shouted while laughing.

"Fun though right?" she yelled back, also chuckling. They were paddling through the lake and laughing hysterically the entire time.

"You know what's cool?" he asked.

"What?"

"I haven't thought once about how I could possibly get pneumonia from this."

She laughed. "Well you weren't thinking about it until just then."

"Can you even see where we're going?"

"Nope." She said.

"Me neither."

"It's a lake though so… we really can't go anywhere."

Percy suddenly felt really stupid and laughed.

"What?" she asked.

"I don't know I just feel like this is something we would've done back in the day."

"I know. Do you remember when you made me play that stupid Nargles tag game when we were like 14?" she asked.

"Yeah, not my best idea. I don't think we've ever run so fast before."

"Or when you decided to go alligator fishing and I had to fish you out of the water?"

"Okay, okay I wasn't a thinker back then."

"Now you think too much."

"This coming from the girl who used to rearrange her grocery list in alphabetical order."

"I had OCD okay?" she exclaimed.

"It was cute." He mumbled and she looked up.

"I guess your stupidity was kind of cute too." She said.

Percy sighed. "I guess we're not cute anymore then."

She rolled her eyes. "No you're still cute."

He felt his face blush even through the cold rain. "Really?"

"I just called you stupid you know."

"I know, but you also called me cute."

"Whatever, Seaweed Brain."

"I think we're paddling in circles." He said.

"Who cares? Nobody's watching and if they were they wouldn't be able to see in this rain."

He chuckled. "Point proven as usual."

"So where do you live in the city?"

"42nd street." He said. "You?"

"23rd."

"Man that would be a long walk." He said.

"Ever hear of the subway? Or a bus? Or a cab?"

"I hate you." He said.

She laughed. "So Grover was telling me you've been kind of down on yourself."

"I was, but you know being here has made me feel better. I think when I go back I'm definitely doing something more than just work and sleep."

"That's good! A person can't go through life just doing those two things. It's two boring… and stable."

"Well stable's nice isn't it?"

"I wouldn't know now would I?"

Percy felt somewhat guilty for that. He was one of the failed relationships Grover listed. He was the one who told her they'd make something permanent. He failed her. Or did he?

"I know. It is nice though. You feel safe and everything. It can be fun, but comforting."

"I bet." She said softly.

"Annabeth?"

"Yeah?"

"I'm sorry."

"You're sorry…." She repeated.

"For um… 10 years ago…"

"Oh Percy that was like ages ago! A whole decade. We were young and… and I totally understand now."

"You do?"

"Completely. You didn't think I was still mad about that did you?"

"Well I've heard of girls who harbor feelings for people for that kind of stuff."

"Okay I was upset for a little while, but you know, it was a teenage romance. Plus, we're Demigods. It was doomed to fail."

He nodded. "Back then right?"

"What?"

"I'm just saying, teenage demigod relationships are doomed to fail?"

"That's what I said isn't it?"

"Just clarifying."

She smiled. "You look different you know that?"

"Is different good?" he asked.

"Percy, just an hour ago, you used the word a thousand times without clarifying if it was a good or bad thing. Let me have my turn."

He sighed. "If you must."

"Oh I must. Anyway, you do look different. You're more grown up looking. You don't look like the little wimp I met 16 years ago."

"It's been 16 years?"

"Yeah, I guess it has." She paused for a moment then looked back at him. "You look like the type of guy to go have fun with your life and to live it to the fullest. Not waiting for wife to come."

He sighed. "Harsh!"

"I'm being honest, Jackson. You need to learn to enjoy your status. Represent."

"Teach me?" he finally asked.

"How do you know I'm single?"

"Are you?"

"Yes." She laughed.

"Okay then, teach me."

"Alright. Call me this week after we leave camp and you and I can go around town as a single couple. It'll be fun."

"It's a single-date."

"We need a more creative term but it'll do for now."

"I'm still working on something better than Wise Girl so it's on you." He said and she laughed.

"Deal. Oh, and I pick the places."

"Really? I'm the guy!"

"I'm the girl. Now that we've got that cleared up, I'll start deciding where we go."

Percy just realized it was still pouring rain.

"You know after a while you start to not feel wetness when you're completely numb with coldness."

"Hey this was your idea."

"What? No it wasn't!"

"You had to go canoeing didn't you?" she smiled smugly.


End file.
